Unknown
by mommysladybug
Summary: Kurt is having bullying troubles and Blaine is always there to comfort him. Kurt is not used to this sort of friendship. He has felt lonely his entire life. Blaine has been in love with Kurt since "Teenage Dream" Kurt has some news to tell Blaine that might change their friendship forever. Please review and tell me what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1: Klaine

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me what you think. I am so excited.**

**Takes place between episodes "Furt" and "Special Education" in Season 2 of "Glee"**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee, or Kurt, or Blaine. :)**

**Chapter One**

David, Blaine, and Wes are all hanging out in Blaine and David's Windsor House dorm room at Dalton Academy. While Blaine's side of the room looks immaculate, David's looks terrible and unclean. There are boxers and dirty sweatshirts thrown all over his bed. There are enormous, dirty socks hanging on his lamp as though he had thrown them across the room. He has a bunch of CD's laying out of their cases on the floor next to his bed and there are Red Vines laying on the nightstand. The box of opened Swedish fish lay on his unmade bed.

Blaine is sitting on the bed talking vigorously to Wes, and his roommate, David. He is sitting at his desk as they continuously harass him about his love life with Kurt. Suddenly, the pencil he was playing with went flying. It flew across the room and nearly missed hitting the lamp by David's bed. He turns to his computer, which is playing his favorite song, "Teenage Dream." The other boys look at each other and smile to themselves. After a few more minutes of David and Wes teasing him about Kurt, the song on the computer stopped and restarted the same song.

"Really? Teenage Dream again? You have been playing that on your guitar too much and now this?" asks David with a smug look.

"Yeah, I like the song, so what?" Blaine replied with a hint of irritation. David and Wes turn back to their intense game of Halo.

"You guys have been hanging out for the past two and a half weeks. Why don't you guys just make it official?" says David without bothering to turn away from the game.

"We are not 'making it official' because we are not dating," Blaine replies calmly.

"Yes you are! Blaine, so innocent and naive," says Wes as he smiles, "He is in love with you! It is obvious! Everyone knows it! And you, Blainers, love him back," he states as Blaine blushes furiously. Then, Blaine's phone beeps and he receives a text from Kurt.

"By the way, I can't do Friday Movie Night tomorrow..." says Blaine.

"WHAT?!" yell the other two.

"You can't just skip out! We are gonna be watching all of the Harry Potters, remember? Well, unless the Avengers doesn't come in by then. You can't miss that!" continues David, "Are you holding out on us, boy?" he adds after giving Blaine a suspicious look.

"Yeah, cause if you are skipping out because of Kurt... You guys are going out again, aren't you?" Wes smiles as he starts poking Blaine's shoulder. Blaine immediately blushes.

"Yes...Okay? We are going out to dinner as 'just friends!'" Blaine emphasizes the 'just friends' part, "I am driving down to Lima and we are going to Breadstix."

"Yeah, 'just friends' who go on dinner dates, go on study dates, go on coffee dates, and text all the time. You guys have been doing that stuff for, like, over two weeks!" states Wes.

"Kurt is just going through a really tough time with his school and that Karofsky guy!" replies Blaine.

"Maybe, if you stopped listening to Teenage Dream on repeat and started talking about anything other than Kurt all the time, people wouldn't think you two were together! Literally, everyone thinks you two are boyfriends!" laughs Wes.

Blaine responds, "One, I don't talk about him unless someone else brings him up in the first place. And two, we don't even text each other that much..." as he says this his phone beeps again. Another text from Kurt.

_Are we still on for tonight? -K_

_Yeah! Of course! Can't wait! :) -Bx_

As Blaine replies to the text, Wes comes up behind him and reads the messages.

"A little eager for Kurtie to come over are we?" Wes smirks. As he says this, Blaine pushes him away, "What? I care about Kurt, too! And what is that little x next to the B? Is that..." started Wes.

"Blaine, is it representing a bow tie?" David finishes. The "twins" laugh hysterically and Blaine starts to walk away, but they stop him and go back to their previous argument about Kurt.

"Yeah, me too! I care about Kurt!" adds David, "Kurt is like a little brother to me, or something. Other than the fact... the fact that you're like a brother to me and with the two of you being in love and all. Never mind, I am a single child!" Wes and David go into hysterics about this. They are laughing so hard and rolling on the floor and falling. During this, Blaine is turning scarlet. Then, they hear a knock on the door and they all yell, "I got it!" but Wes gets to the door first and as he opens the door, David pushes Blaine onto the bed. Behind the door is Kurt, who is standing there with his black book bag. He sees the boys and smiles at them. All of the boys greet Kurt and he returns the gesture. They invite him in and once he is in he looks around, obviously thinking about how messy the room was.

"Hey, Blainers, might wanna tone down the happy-in-love look you got going on," David says as he says this he smiles and Blaine blushes for the fourth time in the past two hours. Blaine tries to get rid of the other two, but they seem persistent at staying and embarrassing him.

"Yeah, we were, but it is just so much more fun watching you two blush repeatedly over your undying love for each other that burns like an ever-burning forest fire." David states as he and Wes go into hysterics again.

Once they stop laughing, Wes and David keep cracking lame jokes and succeeding at making Blaine blush. Wes come up with another joke and they start laughing again and Blaine looks at Kurt who is blushing again. Kurt doesn't seem like he was all there, he looks as though he has just gotten away from a terrible time at school. He looks unnoticed, slightly off his game. Blaine gives the "twins" his best get-out-of-here-before-I-kill-you look.

"Fine," they say while leaving.

Blaine and Kurt talk about studying and what classes to study. They come up with a plan of attack for two different classes that they needed to study for. Kurt knows that Blaine had multiple troubles with Latin. He also knows that he has never spoken Latin in his life, he takes Spanish. He knows French, but he will help Blaine anyway. While they were starting the study plan, Blaine asked Kurt about his day. He had a feeling that Kurt had a bad day and maybe wanted to talk about it. Blaine looks at Kurt and Kurt stares back at him for a minute. Out of nowhere, Kurt is in his arms sobbing. He dissolves to tears and Blaine is embracing him trying to calm him down enough to get any kind of coherent response.

After 15 minutes of Kurt mumbling incoherently through tears about Karofsky, Blaine is finally able to calm him down. Kurt stops crying, wipes his eyes with his hands, and takes a couple of deep breaths before saying, "Blaine, honest to God, I don't know what I would do without you." Kurt gives him a little smile and Blaine hugs him.

"Kurt?" he asked giving him a careful look.

"I'm sorry, Blaine! I h-have something...to tell you..."

"What's wrong, Kurt? What happened?" looking worriedly at Kurt.

"Blaine... Karofsky, he told me that he was going to kill me,"

"He what?" Blaine practically yells as his face gets red and angry, "When did he say that?"

"Last week. I didn't tell you because I thought maybe he would stop bullying me. I guess I thought you might freak out and go kill him or something. My parents offered for me to transfer."

"Wait," says Blaine, "You're moving?"

"No. I am transferring to Dalton," says Kurt. As he says this, he gives Blaine a sorrowful look. Blaine is trying to comprehend this. Blaine knows this is not fair. He understands that the bullying must have got worse in order for Kurt to transfer. Why should one bully be able to keep Kurt from being himself. That's the reason he likes Kurt. That is the reason Blaine and him were friends in the first place. Now one bully was going to ruin Kurt's life if he stayed at McKinley. But Kurt looks like the decision has already been made, so Blaine leaves it, for now.

"Oh," Blaine replies after being in thought for a minute. He squeezes Kurt's shoulder and Kurt hugs him in return.

"I am sorry about not telling you when it happened. I guess I just thought that maybe, somehow it would just disappear and the issue would go away." says Kurt, who looks like he might start crying again.

"No, Kurt. I am sorry. I am so sorry that all of this happened to you. You don't deserve any of this and I just really hate people sometimes," Blaine says, starting to loose his cool. Then, after a few seconds of regaining it back, he adds, "So, when are you transferring?"

"Monday," replies Kurt.

"Are you boarding?" asks Blaine, looking semi-hopeful at the idea.

"I don't know yet."

"Oh, well. If you do want to, I think the room across the hall from mine is open. 16B," he smiles.

"Maybe living here wouldn't be such a terrible thing," Kurt smiles back.

After they talk a little bit more about all the stuff that had happened since Blaine saw him last, the "twins" came back and Kurt fills David and Wes in on the news. Wes and David are running around and jumping on Blaine singing Teenage Dream. They grab the others into a big group hug and they calm down a little. Then, the "twins" started to interrogate Kurt about when and where he was moving in. Once they discovered he was going to join Windsor House, they warned him about how insane they were. After they determine that Kurt was transferring on Monday, they are excited. The Warblers forced Kurt into letting them help him move in and realized that Kurt was coming back tomorrow to move in. The "twins" look at each other and smile. They walk away and Blaine watches them leave. Then, he turns to Kurt.

"I am really sorry that this had to happen how it is. I am so sorry I couldn't have been there to stop this from happening, Kurt," he looks at the other boy sorrowfully.

Kurt looks as though someone had just slapped him and broke his nose. "Blaine, in no way is this your fault! You couldn't have helped because I didn't let you. I told myself that it would go away, and somehow Karofsky would just disappear or stop bullying me out of nowhere. And it didn't. So what? I have to transfer schools? I have to leave my glee club? I have to leave my friends to make new friends and be with you and David and Wes? I like you guys a lot here and if the school can protect me from that crap, then of course I will come here! I know that is is hard transferring schools, but this is not your fault at all. Karofsky wouldn't have listened to you any more than he listened to me or the other New Directions. Blaine, don't be stupid!" He says as he smiles. Then, as he completes his speech, Blaine looks at him lovingly and laughs.

"Kurt, you are... something special," he says as his eyes glitter, "Can we just forget about all of this for a while and go get coffee?"

"Yeah, as long as it's not at the Lima Bean," he says as they both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Movies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Blaine, Kurt, or the Warblers. Nor will I ever...**

**Takes place between episodes "Furt" and "Special Education" in Season 2 of "Glee"**

**Chapter Two **

The next day, Blaine is awoken by David and Wes, who are in his room. David is in Blaine's bed and Wes is blasting "Teenage Dream" on Blaine's computer. They are jumping on him and Blaine gives them his best death look.

"Blaine, wake up! Wake up! Today's the day! Today's the day! Kurt is coming over at three, remember? After classes, that is when he is coming!" Wes shouts. As he shouts this David, pulls Blaine's blanket off of his bed and throws it across the room. Blaine mumbles something incoherently and pulls his pillow over his head and groans. Wes looks over at the dresser that had eight different bottles of gel standing on it and picks one up. He throws the bottle at Blaine, who is still in bed. Blaine looks at Wes and looks at him with annoyance.

"That is the most expensive gel I own!" yells Blaine looking homicidal. He grabs the gel and puts it back on the dresser. He looks again at the other boys with a murderous look in his eyes. The boys are yelling about Kurt moving in and harassing him about getting ready for the day. Blaine is in shock that they would try to wake him up at six in the morning after the last time. Blaine manages to scare them away after a while. Blaine picks up his phone and checks it for messages.

_What? -K _Blaine has no idea what he was talking about.

_? -Bx_ Then, he looks through previous messages and the past five were sent from his phone, but he didn't type them. He blushes as he reads the texts that were sent to Kurt. Blaine suddenly has a weird feeling that maybe last night Blaine sent Kurt a text while he was sleep walking. Then, the "twins" make their appearance in his mind and he knows for sure they had done this.

_Blaine? Are you okay? -K_

"David! Wes!" When they hear their names, they are right outside the door. They try to run, but Blaine is too fast. He grabs them and pulls them inside his room.

"What? You didn't like it? Come on! It was hilarious!" said Wes.

"'You sound like an angel, will you sing into my voice mail? I want your voice to be my ring tone?'" he quotes, reading them off of the screen of his phone, "'I love you, Kurtie Wurtie!'" Blaine looks like death walking. His hair is sticking out at all angles and not done. He looks too tired to kill them today, but the look on his face makes it obvious for them to stay away from him until he says otherwise.

"Look, dude, we are sorry! We got carried away and we will never EVER do it again! Please don't kill us!" said David giving him a pleading look.

"Fine, just get out of here so I can..." he starts as they run out, "get ready.." he finishes after the door slams.

After the twins are out of his hair, he sleeps for another two hours. Then, he wakes up normally. He takes a shower, does his hair, brushes his teeth, puts his Warblers uniform on, and gets his bag ready for lessons. He goes to get breakfast and he sends a text to Kurt explaining about the mishap with David and Wes. Kurt thinks this was simply hilarious. Therefore, Blaine isn't too terribly mad about it anymore. Then, Blaine goes to class.

Blaine has gone through the torture of all four classes up until now, but it is now ten minutes before his Latin class ended. For Blaine, these are the longest ten minutes of his entire lifetime. Every fifteen seconds David, Wes, or Nick catch Blaine looking at the clock hoping it was time to go. He won't admit this to the twins, but he is extremely excited about Kurt moving in. He can't wait to be living so close to him. For once, he won't have to drive 3 hours to Lima to see him. With three minutes left of class, he gets a text from David saying he was sorry about earlier. Then, he gets a message from Kurt telling him he is ten minutes away. Finally, the class is dismissed and Blaine practically runs out of the room. He and the others walk out of the hallway into the area they are meeting Kurt. They are talking excitedly about the Avengers, until the conversation goes back to Kurt.

"Kurt said he would be here really soon," Blaine says. He feels his hair and looks worriedly at Wes, who laughs.

"Dude, you look fine!" Wes laughs. Then, they all laugh. Blaine blushes and he gets a text from Kurt.

_I'm here -K_

"Okay, guys. He is here. At Dalton, to move in with us at Windsor," Blaine says. They walk over to where Kurt and he previously planned to meet. Kurt is standing next to his father and they are talking. Kurt hugs his father and goes over the his step-brother and step-mother. The Warblers walk over to the parking lot area in front of the Hudson- Hummels. Kurt's dad looks at the boys around Kurt and motions for Kurt to turn around. Kurt looks and waves.

"Hi, guys! Thanks for coming to help," he says as he smiles. Then, Blaine and he look at each other and before they realize that everyone is waiting on them. They turn and Kurt walks over to the big, black truck. He opens the back and the doors and it is mostly full.

"Okay, Kurt. What goes first?" asks David.

"Just all of this," says Kurt, "We couldn't fit all of my stuff in one trip so we will be back tomorrow with the rest."

"Well, let's get started," says Blaine as Kurt smiles at him. They spend two hours putting everything in Kurt's room. After they are done, Kurt's dad looks at Kurt.

"Well, Kurt, do you want to stay here tonight and have us bring the rest of your stuff up here tomorrow, or do you want to come home for another night? Either way, it's your decision to make. No one will be upset or hurt by your choice," says Burt. Kurt looks slightly surprised. He looks around for any sign of emotion. Nothing.

"Well, I thought... I just thought that I would be back at home for my last night for a while, since I am going to be at Dalton for a while without being home that much... Is that okay?" he practically looks from Blaine to his dad and back to Blaine again. The Warblers look completely content and simply nod . Blaine, who Kurt had been looking at, looks at Kurt as well. They make eye contact again and smile at each other. Burt looks confused by this and some of the Warblers simply roll their eyes. They have been around this much too much.

"Okay. Well, thank you guys so much for all of your help today," Kurt smiles at the Warblers that had come. David is there, and Wes. Then, there is another boy whom he doesn't know the name of or recognize. He walks over to Kurt and holds out his hand.

"Hey, Kurt. I am Nick," says the boy with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," he smiles back.

The Warblers leave after saying goodbye to Kurt leaving Blaine, Kurt, and the Hudson- Hummels. Kurt's family seems to notice that Kurt and Blaine want to talk more privately and they get into the truck.  
"Hey, thanks so much for all the help. I wouldn't be halfway done with it already if you hadn't have brought your own family. So, thanks," says Kurt.  
"Kurt, I did it for a friend. Therefore, no thanks required," he smiles at Kurt. Then, they are both smiling and laughing.  
"Well, about tomorrow. Are you coming tomorrow?" asks Kurt.  
"Same time and place?" replies Blaine.  
"Sure. Well, thanks a bunch. By the way, don't tell anyone else... But I am kind of excited to come to Dalton and hang out with you," he smiles as he starts to blush, only to be hugged by Blaine. Then, they are hugging for a minute until Burt honks and yells that they have to go home soon.  
"Okay, well, bye!" says Kurt, then turns and walks to the truck. Blaine watches him get into the truck and he watches them drive away. _I just hugged Kurt_, he thinks. Then, he walks to the common room. The rest of the Warblers and a few non-Warblers are there, too. They are all laying with sleeping bags and pillows on the floor. They have in a movie and it is on previews. They also have the regular movie night foods: popcorn, chocolate, and coffee. They are all talking mindlessly until Blaine get in there. The "twins" come running up to him and look excited.  
"Blaine! Blaine! Is Kurt gone? Well, we are having our Friday Night Movie. We are watching the Avengers! It is only on previews, though and someone lost the remote so we can't fast forward... Watch it with us!" as they take turns yelling this line by line, they pull him to the ground on a sleeping bag and give him his coffee and popcorn. They watch the movie, the whole time yelling opinions until someone comes in and tells them to shut up. At that time, it was about 10:30 and curfew is at 11. They are supposed to be in their own dorms by then, but no one ever was. They continue to watch the Avenger movies. They watch Iron Man, Captain America, and Avengers. After they are all done with the movies, it is 12:45 in the morning.  
"Okay everyone be quiet and go to bed, now, before we get in trouble with the Dean again," says the prefect of Windsor House, Joshua Carnigan. He is cool and he never gets mad at them for anything. They do a lot of crazy crap and he just deals with it, sometimes even being part of the fun. He is really nice and he had once fallen down the stairs because the "twins" and another boy had left some slippery stuff that Nick and Jeff had made in their chemistry set in the kitchen. He was out of school for about four weeks because of his injuries.  
So everyone listens to him and goes quietly to their dorms. David and Blaine walk to theirs and then immediately go to sleep. They are tired and they just want to go to sleep. Blaine, especially because of the wake up call that morning. He sleeps like a baby and when he wakes up, he wakes up at a normal time for a Saturday. He wakes up at about 10:45 and when he does, he immediately looks at his phone. He has a message from Kurt.  
_Hey, are you up yet? -K__  
__Yeah, I just woke up... -Bx__  
__I didn't wake you up, did I? -K__  
__No... you sent a text... -Bx__  
__Oh, ok good. Can we meet up earlier than we planned? Like around 1 later? My dad has to work after that. -K__  
__Sure! Of course. text me when you get close.- Bx__  
__ok! See you then! :) -K_  
After Kurt has sent the last text message, Blaine gets out of bed and starts getting ready for the day. He goes through his daily routine of a shower, hair, teeth, breakfast, then coffee. When he gets done at breakfast, David and Wes are waiting for him at his door.

"Blaine, guess what!" says Wes, who looks hyped up about something.

"What?" Blaine asks.

"You know Eleanor Rentley? The rich and famous one? She has two kids and they go here now! They are rooming here at Windsor, so they must be pretty insane. They.. are actual... Twins!" yells David, looking slightly disappointed even though he is also excited because that means new meat in Windsor House.

"Really?" asks Blaine, who was surprised.

"Yeah, I have only seen them once though," adds Wes.

"They are blonde and pretty much as perfect looking as their mother..." adds David. As he says this, Nick and Jeff come into the hallway from the kitchen area. Then, there is a loud boom.

"Did you guys blow up the kitchen again? Or was this just another chemistry set?" asks Blaine. That will made the fourth one that week.

"No, that was the twins!" they yell in reply.

"Excuse you! We are standing right here!" yells David.

"Not you guys! The actual twins, Tyler and Thomas!" Jeff yells back.

"Oh," is all David and Wes could say. Then, there is a loud laugh and the actual twins walk in. Tyler and Thomas stand in the doorway of the kitchen and wave to Nick and Jeff.

"Hey, guys! I was literally just talking about you..." says Jeff, who gets interrupted by Tyler.

"Did someone say, twins?" he asks in a very loud voice. He and his twin, who are identical, have curly, blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and pale white skin. They are the size of twigs and are taller than Blaine.

"Hey, guys," says Thomas, who is looking at Blaine, "I don't believe we have seen you around. Are you a Windsor, too?"

"Yeah, are you Thomas? Or are you Tyler?" asks Blaine.

"Thomas, nice to meet you," says Thomas shaking Blaine's hand.

Blaine checks the time on his phone and realizes it is already 12:48. He tells the others it is time to go and he, Wes, David, the twins, Nick, and Jeff all go to finish moving Kurt into the House. They walk through the corridors and out to the parking lot, where they are meeting Kurt. Kurt is hugging his father and doesn't let go for a long time. He looks as though he is going to cry. He lets go of his dad and looks at the Warblers. He wipes his eyes with his shirt sleeve and waves at the boys that are walking towards him. This time only his father is with Kurt, his step-brother and step-mother aren't with him.

"Hey, guys. The rest of my stuff is in the truck, you can just open it up and start if you want," Kurt says. He finishes talking to his dad and they both start helping. They have gotten everything into his room across the hall from Blaine and David's dorm. Kurt's dad walks over and hugs his son. Then, asks if he should leave.

"Oh, I guess... I mean... yeah," Kurt says. He walks towards his dad and they hug once more.

"It's not like you won't be at home on the weekends! Kurt, calm down!" he practically yells. Then, everyone laughs, including Kurt. They brake apart and Kurt looks at his dad.

"I love you, Kurt," says Burt.

"Love you, too," replies Kurt.

"Bye, then," says Burt. He walks away and when he gets into the car, he waves. Then, he leaves.

"Okay, so... What now?" asks Kurt. He looks at Blaine and Blaine smiles at him. Then, they are smiling and giggling again. The other boys just roll their eyes at this interaction.

"Whatever you want, Kurt," Blaine says. The way he says this made Kurt feel like he is jittery with joy. He has a tingling sensation in his belly and he smiles nervously.

"I don't know..." he says and laughs.

"We could get coffee, watch movies, just hang out, or something else," Blaine replies.

"Movie night! Movie Night! Movie Night!" cheer David and Wes. The twins join in on this.

"Oh, okay! That actually sounds like a lot of fun," says Kurt, getting excited.

"We got the coffee!" yell Nick and Jeff.

"We got the chocolate!" yell David and Wes.

"I guess me and Kurt will get the popcorn ready," adds Blaine.

"Ewww! Who are you people? That is disgusting! Who eats popcorn and chocolate together! Plus, it is ruining perfectly good coffee!" Kurt yells out. He looks like he wants to throw up at just the idea of it.

"Do you have a better idea?" asks Wes.

"Yes. Coffee, Ice cream, and... Wait for it! Red Vines!" replies Kurt. Everyone thinks this is the best idea since sliced bread. The idea that one is cold the other is hot and the Red Vines are just an addition to the awesomeness.

"Kurt, I love you!" yells David as he thinks about the idea.

"Me, too, man!" adds Wes.

They all go to get the stuff and bring everything to the common room. They lay out the sleeping bags and the pillows. They hand out the food to everyone. Then, they put in the Thor disc that Wes has. They watch the movie a little more than halfway through when David and Wes leave. They just walk out and don't say anything. No one cares to notice that the boys are gone. They just finish the movie and put in the next Avenger in line, Iron Man 2. They finish that movie and David and Wes return, giggling. They sit back down and continue to watch the movie. Then, David pauses the movie and Wes stands up and they stand together.

"Blaine, we have something to tell you... But we really don't want you to kill us... but we moved all of Kurt's stuff into your room. We thought Kurt would want to room with someone he knows. Please, enjoy your gift," they smile and look from Blaine to Kurt. Kurt and Blaine both blush for minute, then Blaine looks slightly mad. As Blaine begins to yell something, Kurt looks up at the boys.

"Guys, thanks. I really appreciate the thought. I don't want to room with someone I don't know that well," says Kurt as he smiles at Blaine, who blushes. Then, they are laughing again and everyone just rolls their eyes. They finish the movie and it is past curfew again. It is 1:23 in the morning and they are all extremely tired. They all walk to their dorms and Kurt is walking down the corridors with Blaine. They get to their room and Blaine opens the door for Kurt. Kurt walks through it and looks at the room. Their room. He looks at it and it isn't that bad looking.

"Blaine, it isn't so bad," Kurt tries to convince Blaine.

"Uh, Kurt? There is only one bed!" says Blaine. They spend the next half hour looking for Kurt's bed and finally find it in the closet. They put the bed on Kurt's side and laugh as they make the bed together.

"Okay, well, I have to go do my nightly skin regimen," says Kurt.

"How long does that take?" he laughs.

"Normally about 53 minutes, but you can go to sleep, if you want," says Kurt. Blaine smiles at him and sits on his bed.

"I can wait up. You know, so we can talk," says Blaine. Kurt smiles back at him and he feels like he already has a home here.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt says, making Blaine look surprised at this.

"For what?" he asks innocently.

"Being there. Understanding whatever is going on in my life. For making me feel like someone cares. For making me feel like I am important. Thank you for being my friend," says Kurt. Blaine looks at him, gets up, and hugs him again. They hug for a long time until they realize how long they have been hugging, then they blush. Eventually they go to sleep, after talking to each other for another two hours.


	3. Chapter 3: Dalton

**Author's Note: I am super excited about this story! I checked the views after I posted the 2****nd**** chapter and it was up by a ton! Thank you guys for being so awesome! Reviews would be helpful! Thank you! :)**

**Takes place between episodes "Furt" and "Special Education" in Season 2 of "Glee"**

**Chapter Three**

Blaine wakes up in the morning to find Kurt still sleeping. Blaine has his phone on the nightstand next to his bed and pulls it up, nothing new. _Duh_, he thinks, _because the main person I text is living in my room, now._He smiles at the thought of this.

Suddenly, there is a thump outside the door and Blaine looks at Kurt, who stirs. He doesn't wake up, though. Blaine is staring at Kurt and he notes that he looks so peaceful when sleeping. He realizes what a creep he is being, and turns away. Then, he hears another thump and a crash. Kurt wakes up, looks around, and sees Blaine looking around. They make eye contact and laugh.

"Morning, sleepyhead," smiles Blaine as they look at each other. Realizing that Kurt's hair is sticking out in different angles, Blaine giggles. Kurt sees him laughing and looks worried.

"Oh, gosh! Do I have terrible bed hair?!"

"Not so much terrible... More like adorable," mumbles Blaine as he gives a sleepy smile and they both blush.

"Thanks... Now I got to go fix this," he says as he feels his hair with his hands. Then, he walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

"Blaine Anderson! This looks nothing close to good!" he laughs. Kurt is in the bathroom for the next 30 minutes. He takes a shower and does his hair. Then, comes out and finishes getting ready for the day.

"Blaine, if you want, you can have the bathroom," he says and Blaine laughs. Blaine goes into the bathroom and does his own routine, which includes his shower and his hair. He takes a total of 15 minutes because it only takes so long to slather that much gel in one's hair. Once he comes out of the bathroom, Kurt looks at him almost immediately.

"Blaine, am I ever going to see you with natural hair?" he asks and Blaine laughs.

"Not if I have a say in it," he smiles devilishly and laughs again.

"Why? What does your hair look like? I mean, I saw it was gelled when you woke up and now it is after your shower and it is gelled again. I have yet to see the man without the product," he finishes, laughing at his own curiosity. Blaine smiles, _There is only one specific person I would ever let see my hair, _he thinks.

"Maybe... Maybe... tomorrow I will go gelless... If you really want me to, okay?" he laughs, slightly embarrassed. Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes. Then, he turns his attention to his outfit, which looks spectacular. He has seen Blaine in non-Dalton clothes before, but never like this. Blaine is wearing tight, yellow, skinny jeans, a white V-Neck, a black jacket over it, black converse shoes, and a red striped bow tie to top it off.

"Okay, are you ready?" asks Blaine.

"Ready for what exactly?" Kurt replies.

"You'll see. We have a whole lot of fun planned for you. It was mostly the "twins'" idea, but I approved. Therefore, we might survive the day," he laughs and looks at Kurt, "So, how did you sleep?" he asks with a touch of seriousness. Kurt looks at him, slightly surprised that he cares as much as to ask him.

"Surprisingly well. I really would like to get some coffee if we can?" he asks. Blaine looks at him and smiles.

"Okay, before the others find us let's go get some," he says. They grab their stuff and quietly open the door. They start to walk out the door into the hallway, when two guys, who Kurt does not recognize, run past ,too fast to see who they are, and yell for the "twins."

Then, David and Wes come running out and David asks, "Blaine, what do you think you are doing? You are supposed to come with us and hang out with Kurt today! You can't just steal him! He is our friend, too!" they yell.

"Kurt just wants to get some coffee and we will be right back afterward! And besides we aren't going until one later, right? We will come back, then we can just hang until its time to go to the place to do the thing," Blaine says conspicuously. Then, they all look at Kurt and he just rolls his eyes and laughs.

"I'm just worried for my life, don't mind me," says Kurt as they all laugh.

"That you should be," smiles Blaine. Blaine and Kurt wave goodbye as they walk to get some coffee.

"Kurt, I am buying," says Blaine as they walk in line for the coffee. Kurt smiles and Blaine smiles back.

"Are you sure?" asks Kurt.

"Yeah, otherwise... probably wouldn't have said it," he smiles again.

"Okay, well, thanks," says Kurt awkwardly. Blaine laughs and Kurt just smiles. It is their turn in line, so they walk up to the cashier.

"I'll have a medium drip," says Blaine and turns to Kurt to have him order.

"I will have a Grande non-fat mocha, please," says Kurt.

After they get their coffee order, they slowly walk back to their dorm. They drink their coffee while talking. Kurt sips his coffee and Blaine looks over at the other boy. He looks really nice. He has his hair lightly, very lightly, gelled up into a point. He has on black skinny jeans, a white skin-hugging t-shirt, and red belt.

"So, may I ask what you are forcing me into today?" Kurt asks with suspicion in his face. Blaine only laughs at this.

"Kurt, I can only tell you that you should be excited and not worried about it. I promise to let nothing happen to you. Okay?" says Blaine, making Kurt blush.

"Okay," Kurt replies with a slight smile. Whatever they have planned for him, he is sure it will be fun, otherwise Blaine wouldn't have gone along with it.

They get back to the dorm and Kurt is surrounded by Warblers.

"Kurt, you need to join the Warblers!" yells David.

"Yeah, man! Join it up!" adds Wes.

"Come on, Kurt!" says Nick.

"Please?" asks Jeff.

"What? Of course I am going to join the Warblers... Why wouldn't I?" Kurt asks in confusion. He gives them all a weird look and they all just smile and laugh.

"Kurt, we didn't know that you could sing, but Blaine heard you in the shower singing 'Single Ladies' so yeah..." says David. Then, Kurt turns scarlet and Blaine comes into the common room, where they have dragged Kurt off to. He sees Kurt blushing and has no idea what they are talking about.

"What are you guys doing?" asks Blaine.

"Telling Kurt about the shower adventure!" replies David excitedly.

"What? I told you I would talk to him about it! I told you not to mention that! I told you not to ask him yet and not to bring that up!" he says looking a little angry.

"Blaine, its fine..." says Kurt, trying not to let this turn into a fight. He just wants to go hang out in the dorm with Blaine until the plans are ready later.

"Kurt, let's go," Blaine says, walking towards the dorm room with Kurt. They get in there and they are thinking about what has just happened. Then, Kurt starts laughing. Blaine is confused by this and he smiles.

"What?" Blaine asks, with Kurt still laughing.

"Oh, I just think it's funny that you thought I was good enough just from my shower singing!" Kurt busts out, laughing as hard as ever. Then, Blaine starts laughing harder and harder. _Kurt's laugh is so adorable_, he thinks.

"Okay, lets go get the rest of the Windsors that are coming with us today," says Blaine. Kurt smiles at him and they walk into the hallway. They collect the people that are going with them.

"Kurt, are you ready for this?" asks Wes.

"Sure, considering I still don't know what 'this' is," Kurt smiles.

"Well, you'll love it, especially when you are with Blaine," David says as he winks. Both Blaine and Kurt blush. Then, everyone laughs.

"Okay, Kurt let's go," David says as they all get into the cars. Blaine is driving one with Kurt, David, and Wes. Thomas is driving with Tyler, Nick and Jeff. There are a few other Windsors with them, as well. They drive about 45 minutes and they get to a large forested area. They get out and David opens the trunk. There are several paintball guns in the back of the car. Kurt looks and sees these, then turns to Blaine and looks bewildered.

"You brought me here to paintball!" he yells while almost laughing.

"You are a Windsor, therefore paintball is a must," replies Wes. Everyone laughs and he gives Kurt his paintball gear. Kurt and the others all get dressed for the game, then get their guns loaded.

"Okay, team captains will be, Blaine and Nick," says David. When they are picking team members Blaine's team is made of Blaine, Kurt, Tyler, Thomas, and a couple others. The other team has everyone else. They split up and start the game.

After about three hours, it is over. Blaine's team has won the game. They are excited and the other team is pouting a little. They go out to get some fast food before it is time to go home. They go back to the common room and hang out for a little while.

"Kurt, you got some moves!" says Wes, who is very excited about stealing Kurt for his team next time.

"Yeah, Kurt you thought you wouldn't be good at paintball!" adds David.

"No, I never said I wasn't good. I simply said I had never played. I now have many, many bruises! David!" Kurt replies while everyone is smiling and laughing at him. Kurt laughs back at them and lifts his sleeve off of his shoulder. There is an enormous black bruise on his shoulder. They all look at this and Kurt laughs again, so they all laugh again, too.

"Kurt, I just want you to know, you don't have to come with us anymore, if you don't want to," says Blaine looking him right in the eyes. Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes are shimmering in the light and they are looking at Kurt.

"You are just afraid I will be on the opposite team next time and we will beat you!" says Kurt and everyone laughs.

"Well, we are glad you enjoyed yourself, Kurtie," says David, smiling widely.

"Well, thank you guys for taking me out there! It was so much fun! When do we get to do it again?" asks Kurt, smiling back.

"Every Sunday, we try to do either paintball or laser tag," says Wes.

"Awesome!" says Kurt, who is excited. Blaine looks at how excited Kurt is and smiles to himself. He is so happy and Kurt is so happy. _I must be doing my job, _thinks Blaine. Everyone knows Blaine is Kurt's protector and they just accept it.

"Kurt, I think I am gonna go to sleep. Otherwise when I wake up in the morning, I would most likely be in a bad mood. So I must retire to the dorm room. Goodnight, everyone," Blaine says as he turns to walk away, but Kurt stops him.

"I think I am tired, too. I mean, tomorrow we have classes, so I will come with you," Kurt says, smiling. Then, they have another minute of eye contact. David and Wes yell at them to get a room and there are a few whistles. Blaine and Kurt walk back to their dorm and Kurt does his routine. Then, they go to sleep. They talk for a little while, but not as long as they had the night before. They are so tired from not having enough sleep the past night, combined with the long day. They just want to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Wicked

**Author's note: You guys are so awesome! I have 14 official followers and that is just amazing! I just want to say thanks for being such cool people for reading this. I can not wait for September 26! Glee! Also, I want to know if it would be okay with you guys if I were to start a new story along with this series. I love this series, but I wrote an angsty story and I want to make sure it will not confuse you people. Thanks :) Review Review Review! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blaine, Kurt, the Warblers or Glee! (Sadly)**

** Chapter Four: **

Kurt wakes up the next day before Blaine wakes up and turns off his alarm clock, which says 7:00am. He looks over at Blaine and starts looking at him. He is staring at how beautiful Blaine's face is and smiles. Kurt hears Blaine mumbles and he opens his eyes slowly.

Blaine wakes up to find himself staring into the most gorgeous eyes he has ever seen. They are the bluest, most beautiful eyes and as he opens his eyes he smiles.

"Good morning," mumbles Kurt, who has has been looking at him for a while. Then, he giggles and Blaine just stares at him. Then, a huge grin grows on Blaine's face and he sits up quickly. Then, he moves over to Kurt's bed and sits next to him.

"Good morning, Kurt. My parents gave me two tickets to the showing of Wicked close to here. It is showing this Saturday and I know how much you love Wicked. Would you want to come with me?" he smiles hopefully. As he is saying this he looks at Kurt and Kurt looks slightly surprised at first. Then, Kurt's face lights up and a wide grin appears. Blaine is surprised when Kurt leans into him and wraps his arms around Blaine's body. After he has hugged Blaine, he looks back at Blaine and smiles wide again.

"Yes, Blaine. Of course I will! I can't wait! Thank you so much, Blaine!" Kurt exclaims. Blaine smiles at his reaction and laughs.

"Now you have to go pick out the perfect outfit, don't you?" Blaine teases Kurt. Kurt replies to this by covering up a smile and sticking out his tongue.

"Okay, we have to get ready. We have lessons when?" asks Kurt.

"Today we have them at 8:45."

"Okay, I will go take my shower."

Once they are both ready for lessons, they go find seats together. David and Wes look at them and wink at Blaine. Blaine gives them a disgusted look and tries to pay attention to the lecture. The boy sitting on the other side of Kurt hands Blaine a folded up piece of paper. It says it is from the twins and he opens it. They want to know if Blaine had kissed Kurt yet. When Blaine reads this, he looks over at them and writes an answer on the paper. He tells them it is none of their business and not to tell Kurt about it. The note gets passed back and forth throughout the entire class period and Kurt gets curious.

"Blaine, what did the teacher say at the end of class? Before she dismissed us?" Kurt asked knowingly. Blaine gives him a look that confirmed his suspicions of Blaine not knowing.

"I am sorry, Kurt. I do not remember. David and Wes were being David and Wes."

"I was just laughing on the inside. I wasn't really looking for an answer," Kurt laughs.

"They kept passing that darn note around and being nosy about stuff," grumbles Blaine. Kurt looks at him again, curiously.

As soon as Kurt is about to ask about the note, Wes and David come up and grab onto Blaine. Then, they look over at Kurt and make hearts with their hands. Blaine, who is closer to them, bats them away. They pretend to look offended and they laugh.

"Hi, lovebirds," says David.

"Hi, guys," says Kurt.

"Kurt, what class do you have next?" asks Wes.

"French 3. What do you have?"

"Anatomy," says David and Wes.

Blaine and Kurt say goodbye to the others and walk to class. Blaine is thinking about the note. He is conflicted because Kurt needs a mentor right now, but he really wants to be his boyfriend. He really wants to kiss him.

"Blaine?"

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Kurt rolls his eyes and laughs. Blaine just smiles and looks at Kurt. They come to the class and say their goodbyes. Kurt goes to class and Blaine leaves to go to his class. He has more time than Kurt because his class does not start right away. He has about ten more minutes to be in class. He goes to his class and it starts.

After classes, Blaine goes to the common room to meet the others. Eventually, Wes and David show up. Then, after some time, Kurt is there. They all meet up and go to get coffee.

Once they get to the coffee shop, they order their drinks and Blaine notices every time Kurt gets coffee, he has the same order.

"Blaine, you look as though you are pondering something," teases David. Wes and he high-five and start to sing Teenage Dream until Blaine pushes them. Kurt laughs, he doesn't quite understand the joke.

"Blaine, we need to figure out exactly what we are going to where for Wicked. I can not wait!" Kurt says excitedly. Blaine laughs this time and smiles.

"How about we go shopping on Friday? I will pay and you can pick my outfit?" Kurt's eyes get really big and he smiles as big as ever.

"Okay! That sounds really great! I can't wait!" Kurt almost yells. Blaine laughs some more and the others roll their eyes.

On Thursday night, Blaine and Kurt are in their room watching Disney movies with coffee and ice cream. They are on the floor next to the bed snuggled in sleeping bags. They are talking while watching the movies. Blaine looks at the clock and it is ten- thirty. Blaine and Kurt are sitting really close. They are within a hands length and Kurt is falling asleep. Kurt is very tired and somehow he falls asleep on Blaine.

Blaine was amused and touched by this gesture. Kurt was comfortable enough with Blaine that he would fall asleep on him. Kurt has his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine starts stroking his hair. Blaine is amazed by how soft Kurt's hair is. He loves this feeling: Being so close to Kurt and not having to deal with other people. Once the movie is over, Blaine is trying to decide whether or not he wants to wake Kurt up. All of the sudden, Kurt is moving closer to Blaine and he mumbles something incoherently. Blaine shifts slightly because his arm was falling asleep and Kurt slowly opens his eyes. He looks up and is confused to see that his head is on Blaine's chest. He looks at Blaine, only to see him smile. Kurt blushes and sits up.

"You could have woken me up if I was bothering you..." Blaine smiles and looks at Kurt.

"You were comfortable. I did not want to ruin your sleep. Also, it was not for that long. Only an hour at most," Blaine laughs and Kurt looks away. Kurt looks at the clock and it is late. He looks worried at Blaine and Blaine looks back at him.

"As comfy of a pillow as you are, I am going to bed after my skin regimen."

Friday is a good day for Kurt. He goes to lessons and gets good grades on the tests he has studied for. He gets out of last class and Blaine comes up next to him. They start talking about Vogue and about Blaine's outfit. They eventually run into David and Wes. When the boys see Blaine and Kurt talking so much and they look different. Even more loving than normal, if that is possible. The boys are determined to figure out what happened.

"Hi Blaine, Kurt."

"Hey, guys," says Kurt.

"Look at you, Kurt. You are glowing!" Wes says. They look at Wes with a confused look. He just shakes his head and winks at Blaine.

"So, you two are going out on Saturday?" David asks, already knowing the answer. Kurt looks at Blaine, who is looking at David.

"Yes. Why is it your business?" asks Blaine, giving them a slightly amused look.

"Blainers, have you not learned by now that everything you do is our business?" asks David. Blaine just rolls his eyes and looks at Kurt.

"Okay, are you ready to shop until we drop?" Blaine gives Kurt a wild look and Kurt returns a flirtatious one.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Anderson," Kurt smiles wide and holds out his arm. Blaine laughs out loud at this and links arms with Kurt. The other boys stare for a second and laugh hysterically. They turn and walk away from Blaine and Kurt. Blaine and Kurt look each other and giggle.

"What about this one?" asks Kurt holding up a baby blue tux. Blaine grabs it and goes to the fitting rooms. Kurt finds a few others to bring Blaine and goes to give them to him.

"Blaine, does that one fit alright?" Blaine opens the door and walks out to Kurt. Kurt looks at him and starts straightening the outfit. Blaine smiles as Kurt fixes his tie. Blaine never wore ties. He only ever wore bow ties, so he was not very good at putting ties on correctly. Kurt giggles and looks into Blaine's eyes. Suddenly, Kurt looks away and walks Blaine over to a mirror.

"What do you think of this one?" Kurt asks with a smile. Blaine looks into the mirror and observes the tux.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think a black tux would look much better. Do you want to try on another?"

"Yeah," Blaine answers. Kurt walks over and picks one of the many he has hanging. He brings over one that is black and white. Blaine takes it and goes to try it on. Blaine is trying on the tux and Kurt is waiting outside the door. Blaine hangs the first outfit over the top of the door. Kurt takes it and hangs it back up. Blaine comes out in the suit and Kurt's breath catches. He tries to cover this up as well as he can, but he thinks Blaine notices. Blaine looks at Kurt and laughs. Kurt blushes and looks Blaine over. The tux is fitting Blaine perfectly. The sleeves are just right. The legs are tight fitting, but in a good way. The torso is slimming and Blaine is already small. Blaine raises his eyebrows at Kurt and continues laughing as Kurt examines him.

"This one is good. I like it.. a lot. It is fitting well and the color looks really nice on you," Kurt manages and Blaine giggles. Kurt gives him a playful glare and looks again at the tux.

"Should I try on another?"

"If you like this one, I think you should go with this one. I like it, though," he blushes again and looks at the ground. Blaine laughs some more and goes back to change. He comes back out in his normal clothes and Kurt laughs.

"So you liked it? Are you sure, because I will stay and help you as long as you want. Do you want to try another one on?" Blaine shakes his head.

"No, I like this one. You like it, too. So I want to get this one. No need to try on any more."

Kurt nods and they put away the rest of the clothes. Kurt starts to walk to the cashier, but Blaine pulls him back to the tuxes. He grabs his shoulder and smiles mischievously.

"Now that we have found my outfit, it is your turn. I am buying," Kurt looks confused at first and laughs. He smiles at Blaine and Blaine's eyes sparkle.

"Are you serious? I can't take your money!" Blaine looks amused and laughs.

"Good thing I am not giving you money then, huh?" Blaine winks and Kurt blushes.

"Blaine, are you serious?"

"Yes, Kurt," and with that, they go pick out a bunch of new tuxes for Kurt to try on. Blaine is carrying around a big bundle of tuxes in his arms. He walks into the dressing room and puts on the first tux. It was black and white as well. Kurt opens the door and walks out to meet Blaine. Blaine looks at his with dreamy eyes and looks him up and down. Kurt blushes and Blaine sees this. He laughs and blushes. They spend a minute just giggling and looking at each other.

"Do you like it?" asks Blaine.

"Yeah, do you?"

"I think it looks very good on you. The color seems to look good on both of us. I think you look nice in it," says Blaine, immediately blushing. Kurt giggles and blushes a little.

"Well, thanks. I think I like this one, already. You are lucky, normally it takes me hours to shop. We have only been here a little over an hour," Kurt laughs and Blaine joins in.

After they buy everything and get some coffee, they decide to go back. They get back to the dorm room and start talking about homework. They decide to finish all of their homework and study. Kurt is helping Blaine with Latin and Blaine's cell phone rings. Blaine puts down his book and picks up the phone.

"Hello? Yes. No! No, Wes. No!" Blaine blushes and is silent for a minute.

"Do you have anything productive to say? Okay, bye. Bye, Wes. Goodb-" Blaine hangs up and looks at Kurt, who is looking at him with curiosity.

"David and Wes wanted to know if we are still going tonight. They also, had some other random and inappropriate comments," Blaine looks over to Kurt, who giggles. Blaine looks over at the clock and it is five in the evening. They go back to studying for the next hour until they decide to go start the movie party. They gather all of the Windsors and get the Harry Potter movies. They enjoy watching the movies until ten, when they decide they need to go get some sleep.  
It is one in the afternoon and Blaine is excited. He is thinking about the show tonight. He is constantly looking at the clock and he has to keep reminding himself that time will not move faster just because he keeps checking the time.

Kurt is trying on his outfit and keeps rearranging his accessories to look better each time. He changes his socks seven times, even though no one will see his socks. He is nervous and extremely excited to go with Blaine to his favorite musical. He has seen Wicked once before when he was five. He asked his dad to take him and he took him for his birthday. His mom went with them and thought it was amazing. Kurt is changing which shoes to wear, but changes them back.

As soon as it is time to officially get ready to go, they come back to their dorm from getting coffee and they start getting dressed. Kurt requests that Blaine leave his hair un-gelled and Blaine agrees. Blaine hates his hair but he will do this, only for Kurt. They get completely ready, grab their tickets, and walk out the door. As soon as they make it to the common room, they are stopped by David, Wes, and the twins.

"Halt, good sir!" yells Wes. Blaine rolls his eyes and looks at Wes.

"You must be back before curfew!" yells David. Blaine nods.

"Yeah, i know. We will. Goodbye, now," says Blaine. The twins grab Kurt and pin him up against the wall. David and Wes follow and start in on Kurt.

"Have you ever done drugs?" Kurt gave them a confused look.

"We are interrogating you! Answer the questions truthfully, or we will know!" says David. They hook up a machine that they put on Kurt's head. Blaine rolls his eyes again.

"What is this?" Kurt asks about the machine.

"It is a lie detector! If you lie, we will know!" yells Wes. Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes.

"No, I have never done drugs," the other boys look at him and smile.

"Have you ever got drunk?"

"No."

"Are you obsessive?"

"Um... No?"

"Do you like Blaine?" David says trying to get Kurt to gush on his love for Blaine.

"Of course I like Blaine! I am rooming with him and he is my friend," Kurt smiles smugly.

"Fine. Do you think Blaine is sexy?" asks Wes. Blaine walks over and takes the machine off of Kurt. He grabs Kurt.

"We are going to be late. Goodbye!" Blaine says and walks away with Kurt's arm intertwined with his. Kurt thanks him and blushes a little. He is slightly glad he did not have to answer the last question, but at the same time, he wants Blaine to know how he feels about him. They go to the car and Blaine tells Kurt it is going to take about thirty minutes to drive to the show.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," at these words, Kurt wants to punch Blaine. Kurt looks at Blaine.

"Blaine, have you ever seen Wicked before?"

"Nope, you?"

"When I was little, but not that I remember," Kurt looks away and stares out the window for a little while.

"Blaine?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What is wrong with your friends?" Kurt giggles and Blaine sighs after laughing.

"I am sorry about that. They... They are strange, I guess they think they are helping in some way, but yeah. I do not know."

"Well, at least you saved me in time," Kurt blushes, but Blaine does not see because it is dark in the car.

"Oh, yeah. It was totally fine. Anytime," Blaine was extremely curious as to what Kurt's answer would have been, but he was not going to ask him.

They arrive at the theater and go in. They find their seats and wait for the show to begin. They talk about the show and Blaine talks about what he knows about it.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to say earlier? When you said never mind. It kills me when people say that and it makes me even more curious," Kurt blushes as he lets it flow out of his mouth. He looks at the floor and back at Blaine. Blaine looks at him and grimaces.

"I-They... I was going to... tell you that..." his voice fades and he convinces himself to do something bold. He looks at Kurt's hand, which is sitting right there on the armrest and takes a deep breath. He grabs Kurt's hand in his own and blushes. Kurt turns completely scarlet. He looks at Blaine with a wide-eyed smile and tries to say some thing, but the show starts.

The whole show, Blaine is holding Kurt's hand, unless they are eating. Kurt looks over at Blaine at the end of the show and Blaine keeps a hold of his hand. They walk out of the building, the whole time holding hands. Blaine leads Kurt back to the car and he starts to unlock the car, but he decides to look at Kurt and pull him in for a soft, perfect kiss.

Kurt is surprised by this and he puts his hand in Blaine's hair. Then, they pull away slowly, looking into each others eyes. Kurt starts laughing and Blaine joins in. They get in the car and drive home. They hold hands in the car and Kurt is loving this. He does not want this night to end. He loves spending time with Blaine and tonight is perfect.

Blaine had wanted to keep a mentor relationship with Kurt, but he could not help the fact that he is in love with him. He wanted Kurt's first real kiss to be perfect, so he was hoping it went as well for Kurt as it went for Blaine. Blaine thought it was perfect, but Kurt had his first kiss stolen from him and he did not want to steal another. He thought Kurt would start the kiss, but he didn't. Blaine is feeling bad about the whole situation now and Kurt seems to notice.

"Blaine, are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

"Kurt, I am sorry that I pushed myself on you like that. I know you have had bad experience with kisses and I am sorry if you didn't want it..." he fades off and tries not to blush or cry.

"What?" was all Kurt could manage to say. So Blaine didn't want to kiss him? He didn't think he was good? He thought he was terrible. Blaine hates him.

"Kurt, I know you have had your first kiss stolen, so I should not have done that," Kurt was furious. How could Blaine think he was upset about the kiss? Well, he was now!

"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine is already scared. He pulls the car into the nearest gas station and Kurt pulls his hand away. "I can not believe that you think I didn't want that! I wanted that as much as you did, so shut up! You made me think you didn't want that... Geez, Blaine!" Kurt almost starts crying, but Blaine starts kissing him again. This kiss is more desperate and angrier than the last one. After they pull away, Blaine looks at Kurt and sighs.

"I am sorry and I hope I did not ruin your night. I just.. I was worried that I ruined your first real kiss because Karofsky doing that to you... I did not want to do the same and force myself on you," Kurt smiles at Blaine and Blaine smiles back. Then, they talk about the musical until they arrive at Dalton. They park the car in the student parking lot and look at the time.

"Blaine, what time is curfew?" Kurt asks worriedly. Blaine looks at him and smiles. He grabs Kurt's hand and drags him over to a wall of the building. They can see their room on the second story and there is ivy on the wall up to the window to their room. Blaine looks at him and smiles. He takes Kurt's hand and pulls him over to an ivy covered wall. Blaine continues smiling and Kurt looks a little frightened. They can see their window up above them and there is ivy all over the wall leading up to their dorm. Blaine points as though to make it obvious. Kurt laughs sarcastically.

"Kurt, I have done this multiple times. I do not want to be a bad influence on you and I am sorry that we are late, but if it can hold me, it can certainly hold you," Kurt nods and giggles a little. He has never really broken the rules before and it is kind of fun. Blaine decides to go first. He starts up the ivy and Kurt stays at the bottom. It only takes few minutes for Blaine to get up into the window. He is quiet and Kurt starts up. It takes Kurt a little longer than it took Blaine. He makes it up to the window and Blaine pulls him in. They shut the window and get ready for bed in silence so no one would suspect anything.


End file.
